I'll Spend The Rest Of My Life Loving You
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'You wish to give up the chance of peace and contentment for a life with the boy' The Great God Ra asked in disbelief. The ancient Pharaoh only nodded... Yami returns to the living for a life with Yugi but, does Yugi even want or love Yami back? yxyy?
1. Return

'You wish to give up the chance of peace and contentment for a life with the boy?' The Great God Ra asked in disbelief. The ancient Pharaoh only nodded. 'You realize that is little chance the young one returns your affections?'

Again, the Pharaoh nodded. "I do."

'You understand that, if I grant you this, you will have to live until you are called to death once again.' the Great God asked. 'No matter how painful things may get, no matter how much grief you may suffer. If you do return to the Afterlife before my consent, you will not see your love in the next life.'

"I'm not an idiot."

The God waited for a more respectable reply.

"I understand."

The Great God was the one who nodded this time. "Very well."

And pain was all the Pharaoh knew.

* * *

><p>Touch.<p>

Yami could touch the grass he lay upon.

Smell.

Yami could smell something he had never smelt before, something slightly sweet.

Feel.

Yami could feel the soft ache in his body that. . .

In his _body_.

Crimson eyes snapped open to see a sky of blue and white hovering above him. Everything was so bright, so different. Perhaps that was because he had been in the shadows for so long. It was odd, very odd. The senses that had been absent from him for hundreds of years were all. . .back.

Excitement bubbled in the once-Pharaoh.

'YUGI.'

* * *

><p>Yugi was duelling with Joey, who was loosing, when he heard the mental call of his name burn through the link he and Yami had. Had once had. Before Yami had moved on.<p>

'Yami?' Yugi wasn't sure why he had responded, after all, it was just a fragment of his imagination.

'Yugi.' was the answering response from the other end.

"Yugi?" Joey said as he and Tristan snapped their fingers in front of the short blonde.

"Um, look, guys. . .I have to. . .I have to go. . ." Yugi said standing and running off while his friends stared after him in surprise.

* * *

><p>Yami had a rough idea of where he was. He was just a couple of miles away from the Game Shop where Yugi lived with his grandfather.<p>

The only thing that stopped him running those two miles was the fact he felt slightly weak and his body ached slightly. It was probably because it wasn't used to being existent.

So he walked.

* * *

><p>'Yugi.'<p>

Yugi paced up and down his room. He was going nuts.

He was so sure he had heard the once-pharaoh's voice in his head but he couldn't feel the presence of his soul in the Puzzle.

'Yugi.'

'Yami.' he answered without meaning to.

He was definitely loosing it.

* * *

><p>Yami reached the Game Shop door and went in. He heard the soft tingle of a bell above the door before hearing the <em>thud, thud, thud, thud<em>, of running feet and Yugi's young voice call. "Coming!"

Yugi came into sight. Their eyes met and time stood still.

"Hello, Yugi."


	2. Already had

Yugi didn't more, he hardly even breathed.

Ok, this was good as far as delusions went but, when the image before him was gone and reality had set in, Yugi would only sink deeper into the raging fire of despair. He was barely hanging on as it was. . .

"Yugi." Yami repeated.

But it wasn't Yami. It couldn't be. . .

Tears came spilling out. "Yami." the younger finally chocked.

Suddenly Yugi was being wrapped into a firm, warm embrace. Real arms wrapped around the smaller of the two, real warmth radiated from the larger body and a real heartbeat could be heard under that chest. "It's alright, Yugi, I'm here. I'm here."

Yugi ripped away from the hug. "but you. . .you. . .you're meant to be g-gone."

"I know." Yami said with a grave smile.

Yugi studied his yami. "Oh, Ra. Yami, what did you do?"

The once-pharaoh blinked. "I don't know what you mean . . ."

"Don't play dumb with me. I am not a child." Yugi snapped in a very un-Yugi fashion. "I know you. Now, what deal did you strike?"

"None." Yami said. "I'm just not allowed to kill myself."

Yugi rose an eyebrow. "You can live as long as you don't kill yourself?"

"Pretty much."

The younger frowned. That seemed almost too good to be true. There was something else, something Yami was keeping from his light. But, for now, that didn't matter. Yami was here. Yami was touchable. Yami was alive.

"Let's go tell the others."

Hunger. Hunger burned through the link from Yami's end. Yugi could understand this; it must have been forever since the Pharaoh had eaten anything.

"But let me feed you before we do anything."

* * *

><p>Yugi and a nervous Yami approached the gang quietly.<p>

The gang was standing around, duelling for the fun of it, laughing and chatting.

The two waited for one of the crowd to spot them. They all fell silent when they did.

"Shit." said Joey.

"Yami?" Tea asked.

The ex-pharaoh nodded.

There was a long silence before Seto started laughing. "Of course you'd find a way back, you're just as stubborn as Yugi."

That broke some of the ice.

Yami was greeted and embraced by everyone. They each welcomed him back to the land of the living. He beamed at each and every one of them, happy that they were happy he was back. But, when he looked around for Yugi, the young one was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Yugi was in his room, pacing again.<p>

He had watched his friends embrace the Pharaoh roughly and an odd sense of loneliness had sparked in his heart and flared into a burning fire. Yugi had realized he was nothing without Yami. If not for Yami, he would have never won half the battles he did. Yami had done so much for him and had been offered nothing in return. Of course Yugi had something to give Yami but how could he give it when he knew Yami would be disgusted.

How could Yugi give Yami his heart. . .

When he already had?


	3. Thank You

Yami watched Yugi over the next couple of days.

Yugi seemed so happy to have Yami back, especially since Yugi's grandfather had allowed Yami to live with them. There was always a smile there when Yugi looked up at Yami, always a hug to give. It was enough to give Yami hope that maybe, just maybe, Yugi liked him back.

But, after a week or so, Yugi's smiles became fewer and fewer until they were almost nonexistent. The few smiles he did show never reached his eyes and Yugi's usual bounciness had been replaced by near silence.

Worse still, late at night when everyone was meant to be asleep, Yami could hear Yugi's quiet sobs as he cried himself to sleep. Yami could never muster the courage to go into the other room to find out what was wrong. It wasn't like he could use the link; Yugi had blocked up the link as soon as Yami had returned. When Yami asked Yugi what was wrong, the younger would insist everything was fine.

The once king was many things, had **been** many things, but gullible was not one of them.

It dawned on Yami that maybe, just maybe, Yugi hadn't wanted Yami to return.

Maybe Yugi had been happier without him.

* * *

><p>Yugi was lying on his bed with his duvet draped over his small form, hugging a pillow close to his chest like a child would a teddy bear. He was obviously half asleep, made evident by his light breathing and the long lashes that rested gently against soft pale cheeks.<p>

"Yugi?" Yami's voice said from outside of his door. "I'm coming in." Before Yugi could muster the strength to protest, Yami entered the room. "I came to say goodnight." the once-pharaoh came over and sat on the bed. "do you need anything?"

Yugi shook his head. He was already falling asleep.

"Ok." Yami said and made to get up but a small, firm hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay." Yugi said drowsily. Yami stared at the younger for a moment, studying the dark black circles under the younger's eyes and the tear tracks down those smooth, colourless cheeks, before lying on the bed and pulling his little light into a warm embrace. Yugi rested his head on Yami's smooth, dark chest and let out a sigh. "Atemu." he breathed.

Yami frowned at Yugi using the once-pharaoh's actual name. "Hmmm?" then realized that Yugi was asleep.

Yami lay there for a while, enjoying the feel of Yugi in his arms. He felt Yugi unconsciously snuggle closer.

An ache in Yami's chest became more painful as he realized, again, that Yugi didn't feel the same way about Yami as Yami felt about Yugi.

But he thanked Ra anyway. He thanked the Sun God for the chance to hold his Aibou, his Hikari again. Even if he could never kiss his Aibou or touch him the way Yami wanted to, even then he thanked Ra.

Even if Yami were to die at this moment.

Even if the world ended tonight.

Even if he were to live in eternal pain.

He would still thank Ra.

Because, at that moment, he was holding the one he loved in his arms.

'_Great Ra, **Thank you**.'_


	4. Rude Awakening

**Ra** watched the once-Pharaoh with a smile.

The Great God could see the irony of the situation.

The whole thing was playing out like a bad romance novel or one of those awful sappy films girls of the modern world insisted on watching. It was all so romantic Ra couldn't help but beam (Yes, wow, a pun. You can stop rolling your eyes now, readers) at the two young ones.

'Oh, my dear Pharaoh Atemu,' Ra said softly. 'You don't have to thank me yet.'

* * *

><p>"Yami?" Yugi said shaking the elder awake. "Yami!"<p>

Yami groaned, rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. "No, let me sleep."

Yugi studied Yami as he tried to go back to sleep. The once-Pharaoh's top half was completely bare, giving Yugi a good view of his smooth bronze skin and strong back. Yugi shook his head, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts tearing through his brain, and went into the bathroom where he grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water.

He returned to his bedroom and threw the water all over 'His Majesty'.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yami yelled jumping up. He spotted the laughing Yugi and the bucket that was in the young one's hand. "Right. . ."

Yugi saw the glint in the soaking Pharaoh's eyes. "Oh, crap." he dropped the bucket and ran for all he was worth. Yami ran after him and tackled the younger to the ground as the entered the living room, tickling him mercilessly. "Stop! Yami. . ." Yugi begged between fits of giggles. "alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

Yami took mercy and stopped. He then realized he was straddling the younger in the most suggestive way possible. He stared down at his Aibou, wondering what would happen if he were to kiss those soft pink lips now. Would his light accept him? Or would Yugi reject him? Why was something so simple so. . .so. . .so complicated?

"Yami?" Yugi said with concern. "Are you ok?"

Yami nodded and got of the little one. "So, what are your plans for after school?" he asked the younger as he helped Yugi to his feet.

"Oh, just hanging around here." Yugi answered as all traces of the morning's mirth drained from his face and was replaced by the emptiness that had haunted his amethyst eyes for weeks.

"Yugi, what. . ." Yami began but that was when Yugi's grandfather decided to come into the living room.

"Morning, boys." Solomon said with a cheery smile.

"Morning." the two chorused.

They followed Solomon into the kitchen and had breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>'One more day.' Yugi thought to himself as he made his way to school. 'One more day and freedom is mine for the summer.' the knowledge made the day a little easier. He managed to smile as much as possible around his friends, especially Tea, Joey and Tristan.<p>

Yami watched Yugi as the young one smiled up at his friends. Those large grins, little chuckles, they didn't reach those dull amethyst eyes that used to light up like the rising sun. he tried pushing at the wall Yugi had put up between their minds but he didn't want to push to hard in case he hurt the younger.

'Yugi.'


	5. Confessions

*'conscience'

'ordanary thoughts' or thoughts through the mindlink.

I'll make it as clear as possible which it is.

* * *

><p>'The mirror lies.' Yugi thought to himself as he studied his amethyst eyes riddled with such undeniable innocence. 'Innocent, ha! Tell that to the thoughts that run through my head whenever I see Atemu.'<p>

He let out a sigh as he voice of reason entered his head. *'You can't help loving someone, Yugi. It's not something you choose.'

Yugi rolled his eyes at his conscience. 'Maybe so but you can prevent yourself from falling.'

*'Right. And did you _**know**_ you were falling for the Pharaoh?'

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Yami said from the doorway.

Yugi jumped and span around.

He hadn't realized the once-king was standing there or that he had spoken allowed when he was telling his brain to shut up. "Yami, I. . .what are you doing in here?"

"You were taking to long in the shower." Yami told him. "I came to see if you were trying to drown yourself or something."

"Obviously not." Yugi said, relaxing slightly.

"I see that."

"Then why are you still in here?" Yugi snapped

Yami's ruby red eyes widened and he took a step back as if Yugi had thumped him.

"Oh, Gods." Yugi breathed. "Yami, I didn't mean it like that. I. . .ah, hell."

Yami was walking off into his own bedroom. Yugi followed only to have the door slammed in his face. "Yami, I'm sorry." Yugi said knocking on the door. He opened it and let himself in only to find Yami curled up on his bed of black sheets with his back to the door.

The young one closed the door and approached the elder male with caution. "Yami?" he placed a hand on the elder's shoulder. "Yami, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean. . .I just. . .I'm sorry Atemu."

At the sound of his real name, Yami rolled onto his back to look at the younger. "It's ok, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. "No, no. Don't say that. It's not ok. It's not." and he burst into tears. "it's n-not. I j-just. . .I'm sorry."

Yami frowned with concern clear in his scarlet eyes. He sat up and pulled the young one onto his lap so that he could hold Yugi in a tender embrace. Once Yugi was in place and his sobs had subsided somewhat, Yami asked "Now, Aibou, what's truly the matter?"

Yugi's whole body stiffened.

"Yugi?"

Yugi began to wrestle his way out of Yami's hold.

"Yugi. . ."

The young one wasn't listening so the elder turned Yugi to face him and grabbed the young one's pale wrists. "Yugi. . ." but his words were cut short when soft lips pressed against his.

Yami didn't even think. He responded instantly and opened his mouth to let in the soft tongue that was begging entrance. Their tongues danced together, both fighting for dominance before Yugi eventually caved and allowed Yami's to explore his mouth for a moment before challenging the other's tongue again.

Yugi suddenly jerked his mouth away. "I'm sorry! I don't. . .I just. . ." he fell silent and looked away.

"Yugi, do you. . .do you _want_ me?" Yami whispered. Yugi glanced at him, his soft amethyst eyes filled with, not lust but. . . "Yugi, do you. . . _**love **_me?"

It took a moment but, eventually, Yugi managed a slow nod before shoving Yami away enough to escape. He made it to the door before he was caught and pinned to said door by Yami. "Yugi, look at me." he requested. Slowly, Yugi looked up with those shy amethysts he had for eyes to meet the burning rubies that shone above. "Yugi. I love you too."

"No." Yugi said trying to push Yami away with no prevail. "You're just telling me what I want to hear."

"Yugi," the Pharaoh whispered resting his forehead against the young one's. "The very reason I came back was so that I could see you, be with you. I couldn't stand an existence without you. I came back with next to no hope that you loved me back. I love you, Yugi. I love you."

Yugi studied the eyes of the other until he was satisfied that his yami was telling him nothing but the truth. "You came back. . .for me?"

Yami nodded and, suddenly, his mouth was being claimed for a second time. Yami was slightly more prepared for the surprise this time and responded rougher than before, pressing Yugi's back against the door with his own body, which seemed to suit the smaller one just fine.

A knock came at the door and the two jumped apart.

"Yami?" Solomon said from the other side of the door.

Yugi moved out of the way so the door could be opened.

"Have you seen. . .oh, Yugi. There you are." Yugi's grandfather said as he shuffled into the room. The two teens tried not to look like they had been up to anything and tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. "It's good to have you both in one place. Now I can tell you both at the same time."

'Do you think he suspects anything?' Yugi asked Yami through the mind link.

Yami tried not to show his surprise that the other had removed the wall. 'probably not.'

'Probably?'

"What is it, Solomon?" Yami asked.

"My old friend, Aneko, is ill." Solomon said gravely. "I said I would visit her. Do you mind staying here?"

"No, not at all." Yugi said. "is she alright?"

"I hope so." Solomon let out a sigh. "Well, you know the rules. No wild parties, no junk food and no. . ."

"No girls." they chorused.

'Thank the Gods.' Yami thought.

Yugi struggled to keep a straight face.


	6. Again, Thank Ra

Once Solomon had left the room, Yugi glanced up at Yami shyly.

Yami smiled and sat on his bed. "Come here."

Yugi obeyed and climbed onto the bed beside his yami. They laid down and cuddled up together like two forbidden lovers. "Yami?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we stay like this?" Yugi whispered. "Until we fall asleep?"

"We can stay like this, Aibou." Yami replied. "All night if you want. Forever if need be."

Yugi looked up at Atemu and kissed those soft bronzed lips before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yami awoke alone the next morning and was half convinced it had all been a dream until, when he was about to enter the living room, he was attacked from behind and pressed against a wall before being kissed thoroughly. "Yugi." Yami said and a small giggle escaped the younger as he skipped off to the kitchen to get some breakfast.<p>

Yami stood there, quite dazed, for a moment before a large, wide smile lit up the once-pharaoh's face.

He watched Yugi eat his cereal as he ate his own. Yugi glanced up at the elder with a small smile and a his trademark spark back in his eyes.

Solomon didn't notice the exchange.

He was busy, getting ready for his trip to see his old _friend._

'Old flame, more like.' Yami thought and Yugi choked on his cereal. 'Sorry. I forgot.'

'Keep that type of thought to yourself.' Yugi hissed through the mind link.

'It's your fault.' Yami protested.

'How is it my fault?'

'You're the one that walled us off!'

Yugi winced. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright,' Yami assured the little one. 'But you never did tell me what was wrong.'

'Well, it was kind of. . .sort of. . .you.' Yugi told the other.

'Me?'

'I didn't want you knowing how I felt.' the younger confessed. 'I thought you would have been disgusted with the feeling I have for you. I thought you'd hate me.' he looked away.

'Yugi. . .'

"Well, I'm off." Solomon said as he lugged a suitcase out into the hall. "Keep to the rules and look after the shop, ok?"

"Ok, bye Grandfather." Yugi said.

"Yeah, bye Solomon." Yami said.

Solomon grinned before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Yugi got up and made to grab Yami's empty bowl but Yami grabbed the small, pale hand and pulled Yugi in for a kiss. The young one put his own bowl down and wrapped his arms around the standing male. They pulled apart and Yugi got on with washing up the bowls.

Yami watched Yugi was a soft smile.

And, again, he thanked Ra.


	7. Oh, Ra

_**Hi guys. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Here's the promised Lemon ;) **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Your naughty little Secret**_

_**S.**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p>They honestly hadn't planned on doing anything.<p>

They had only planned on watching a movie, maybe some kissing but, definitely _not_ anything else.

But once their lips touched, it was inevitable.

Yugi quickly found himself in Yami's room, being dumped on the soft sheets of a bed and being kissed with such heated passion, it put the fires of Hell to shame. Yami removed the young one's t-shirt before licking, kissing, sucking and nipping at Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami's hand slid down the young one's flat stomach to just above his jeans waistline.

"Yami. . ." Yugi gasped, aching with need. "Please. . ."

The Pharaoh decided to ignore this.

'Yami. . .need. . .' his thoughts were cut off by his own cry of pleasure when Yami began to attack his nipples. 'Yami. . .' he tried again and Yami looked up. 'Please. . .need. . .please. . .'

The once-king smirked before attacking Yugi's throat and unbuttoning the younger's jeans. Soon, Yugi was very naked and his face was stained pink from his constant blushing. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, you're beautiful. You could have the Gods on their knees if you would only ask. You put them to shame." Yami said discarding his own shirt.

"Really?" Yugi asked with surprise. He'd been called cute before and, even, adorable but he had never been described as beautiful.

"Yes," Yami answered with a warm smile. He kissed his light tenderly but Yugi deepened the kiss as he tugged at Yami's belt which just wasn't coming undone.

Growling, Yami pushed Yugi's hands away and removed his leather trousers.

Yugi propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Atemu properly.

Yami's naked body was. . .perfection. It was like he had been carved by the Gods themselves.

Yugi shifted onto his knees and ran his pale hands up the bronze, well-muscled body of his lover.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't even dignify that with an answer. He continued to touch, to feel his Pharaoh's body. Then, shyly, he began to trail kisses down the elder's chest. Bashfully, Yugi gently pushed Yami onto his back before slowly licking the hard length of Yami's erection. A surprised gasp escaped passed Yami's lips which turned into a moan as Yugi took the full length into his mouth. Yugi continued to lick, suck and tease until he had reduced the elder to a sweaty, panting mess.

Suddenly, Yami had switched them around so that Yugi was on the bottom and licked his fingers. Kissing the younger leisurely, the elder gently forced in a finger into the younger's virgin entrance. Yugi gasped at the odd sensation of the intruder. It wasn't painful but it was mildly uncomfortable. Mildly uncomfortable became mildly painful as Yami added another finger.

Then those fingers brushed against something that had Yugi seeing stars and crying out with pleasure.

The once-king removed his fingers making Yugi whimper softly at the loss, before positioning himself and slowly pushing in to his young lover. The young one gasped in pain as the elder pushed himself all the way in. Yami, with great difficulty, stopped moving so that the young one could get used to the feeling of being filled.

"Y. . .Yami. . ." Yugi whispered. 'move. . .please. . .need. . .Yami. . .move. . .now. . .' he thought to the elder who seemed to understand the jumble of thoughts and began to slide out before ramming himself back in, hitting Yugi's prostate dead on.

"ATEMU!" Yugi cried as the Pharaoh thrust in again and again, picking up speed with each thrust.

Realizing his release was near, Yami slid his hand between their bodies and began to pump the young one in time to the elder's thrusts.

And they came, each toppling over the edge while screaming out the other's name.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a while until they had calmed down. Yami pulled out of his lover and rolled onto his back.

Then Yugi started to giggle. "Oh, Ra."

Yami rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"That was amazing."

The once-pharaoh grinned.


	8. The end

Yugi felt weird when he awoke the next morning.

He had the oddest sensation of everything being right in the world.

His pillow shifted slightly and Yugi realized why.

The young one look up and met the eyes of his elder lover who had been lying awake for a while now. "Hi." Yugi said shyly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going self-conscious on me now." he said. "Especially after last night." at these words, Yugi went bright red and Yami laughed. "Oh, Yugi. You really are the cutest thing." he chuckled before giving his Aibou a soft kiss. The kiss became deeper as Yugi boldly slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Yami moaned and leaned into his light, pressing the smaller body into the mattress.

"I love you." Yugi whispered into the other's mouth.

"And I love you, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Yugi and Yami were finally out of bed, showered and dressed. Yami shoved the sheets into the washing machine before allowing Yugi to drag him to the park to meet up with their friends.<p>

"Hi, Yugi." Joey said when the couple showed up.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said with a brilliant smile.

Everyone stared at Yugi.

"What?"

"I don't know, you just seem. . .different." said Tea.

"Let me guess," Yugi said with a mocking smile. "the light in my eye, the bounce in my step. . ."

"The limp, more likely." Yami muttered.

The two started laughing.

"I think we're missing something." Tristan said.

"You don't say." Joey commented.

"You lot are so thick." Bakura snapped impatiently as Yami and Yugi calmed down.

"Enlighten us." Marik begged.

"Uh huh." Joey agreed.

The snow haired guy rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious."

"Alright, get on with it." Joey growled.

Another eye roll from Bakura.

"Well. . . ?"

"Sex, dumb ass! They've obviously had sex!" Bakura exploded.

Everyone turned to Yami and Yugi who. . .weren't there.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll miss us?" Yugi asked Yami as they made their way to Yugi's bedroom.<p>

"Not likely." Yami said kissing the young one gently.

Then it was all mouth, saliva and tongue. They fell onto the bed, kissing furiously. It was only when their lungs were begging for oxygen that they pulled apart.

"Will you love me, Yami, until the day I die?" Yugi whispered.

Yami shook his head. "No. Much longer than that, Yugi. Much longer than that."

'Eternity?'

'Eternity.'


End file.
